Defense Mechanisms
by Tenshi no Nanimo
Summary: Chapter 4 up! “Contrary to popular belief, you are not a selfish loafer Wolfram.” He whispered the words so gently into the other’s ear as a lover would do to his beloved. Yuuram or Muram?
1. Murata's Discovery

**DEFENSE MECHANISMS**

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and its characters.

Chapter 1: Murata's Discovery

-

--

---

"Defense mechanisms enable people to avoid dealing directly with sexual and aggressive implosives and to defend itself against the anxiety that accompanies them."

"Wow, this is heavy… But somehow interesting." Murata muttered as his eye glasses gave off a strange glint.

"Murata dear, it's almost time for dinner. Come hurry down!" Murata's mother shouted as the boy was placing back his textbook in its respective place in the bookshelf.

"Erm, no mom, I don't think that I'll be eating dinner right now. Shibuya's kind of expecting me so I have to go." Murata answered back.

"See you later then mom!" The bespectacled boy hollered as he trotted out of their house.

---

--

-

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

-

--

---

_Ding dong._

"Good evening, Mama- san." Murata greeted with a sheepish grin as soon as Yuuri's mother opened the door.

"Oh, it's you Ken- chan! Are you waiting for Yuu- chan? He's still taking a bath upstairs." Miko replied as Murata entered the house. "So, would you like to have some curry while waiting for Yuu- chan?"

"I would love to have some Mama- san, but I have to talk to Shibuya as soon as possible."

"But he's still taking a bath so you might get wet. You can wait in the living room."

"Oh it's all right Mama- san. I don't mind." Murata answered as he ran up the stairs of the Shibuya household, heading towards the bathroom where the maou, Yuuri Shibuya was taking his bath.

_Slam_!

"Woah!" The unsuspecting bather, Yuuri shouted as he saw the bathroom doors open wide, letting his friend enter.

"Hello, Shibuya!" Murata grinned as he saw Yuuri's flustered face.

"You know, you could have knocked or better yet, you could have waited downstairs until I finished bathing!" Yuuri shouted, but seeing that Murata was just grinning at his violent reaction, he continued shouting. "That's what normal visitors do Murata! They wait, they do not go barging in on their friends!"

"Oh shut it Shibuya. You don't have to get so flustered. I've seen you naked a lot of times so what's the difference?"

"Well…"

"Anyway, that's not what I came here for. We have to hurry back to Shin Makoku!"

"Why? Did someth—" Yuuri's sentence was cut short as Murata jumped into the bathtub. Before Yuuri could even regain his breathing, the portal to Shin Makoku was enabled. Thus, it was understandable that the last thought that Yuuri had was that whirlpools were the last thing he'd want to see whenever Murata comes to visit him.

---

--

-

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

-

--

---

**"**What was that all about?" Yuuri interjected in between his spluttering.

"Sorry, Shibuya, but my idea just couldn't wait." Murata flashed the other soukoku an apologetic smile while he was drying his hair with the towel that was conveniently offered by one of the shrine maidens.

"So, what's this idea that you're talking about?" Yuuri asked as he was wrapping a towel in his waist.

"I think that we should head to Blood Pledge castle before I start talking about it. It's kind of long."

"Oh all right. By the way, where are Gunter and the others? They normally are here already whenever we come back."

"I guess they just did not know that we'd arrive today. After all, the decision itself was kind of impulsive on our part."

"Correction: it was just on your part, not 'our' part."

"Right, right Shibuya." Murata said as he found Yuuri's antics funny. "So, what do you say about heading back to Blood Pledge castle?"

"I'd say that it would be nice, but then, I don't think that it would be appropriate for me to go there while wearing this measly towel."

"Oh stop being so bitter." Murata smiled further as Yuuri continued ranting. '_Good, he's growing a back bone.'_ Murata thought.

"Besides, I'm sure that someone from Blood Pledge castle would chance upon coming here. Or if not, we could send someone from the shrine to inform Gwendal to come and pick us up." Even before Murata finished his sentence, horse hooves could be heard, nearing their precise location.

"Ah, just the person that I've been wanting to see and I'm sure that you share my sentiments. Nee, Shibuya?" Murata elbowed Yuuri as they faced the newcomer.

"Geika." Wolfram bowed. "Wimp, what are you two doing here?" Wolfram asked as he got down from his horse.

As soon as he got down, he saw that Yuuri was half naked, wearing only a towel. His eyes immediately widened in recognition. "You cheater! How dare you cheat on me? And, in such a holy place!"

"No, Wolfram! It's not what you think!" Yuuri yelled while dodging a lone fireball from the irate boy. "Tell him Murata!"

"Now, now, Lord von Bielefeld. There is more time for that later. We must head for Blood Pledge castle now before Shibuya here catches a nasty cold. I'm sure that you wouldn't want that to happen to your fiancé, am I right?"

"Fine then!" Wolfram frowned in indignation. "But before we leave, I must give this package to Ulrike."

"And, what pray tell is that?" Murata asked while Yuuri's ears perked up at the question.

"I-it's nothing!" The young prince stammered as he quickly attempted to hide the object behind his back. Behind the flushed face, Murata saw sad eyes. His smile suddenly turned into a frown. He recognized that look so he stopped interrogating the other boy to alleviate the other's discomfort.

"All right then. We'll just wait for you down here then."

"I understand. Then, please excuse me." Yuuri and Murata looked at Wolfram's retreating form. Somehow, the blond was kind of dejected and both the boys noticed, even Yuuri who was a little bit dense for most of the time.

"Ne, what do you think that was all about? That was kind of weird…"

"What are you talking about Shibuya?"

"Well, it's just a hunch Murata, but it seemed like he was hiding something…"

"Oh, that's a good deduction Shibuya if not for the fact that he was literally hiding something in his back, I wouldn't have noticed!"

"Stop being sarcastic! I know that it was kind of obvious, but I don't know… It's like there's just something wrong." Yuuri trailed off while looking kind of sad. This did not escape Murata's notice who in turn just gave off a big sigh.

"Look, Shibuya, if it's bothering you so much, why not just ask Wolfram directly?"

"Eeh?! It's like you're suggesting that I commit suicide!" Murata snickered at Yuuri's shocked face and an exaggerated one at that.

"You're just overreacting Shibuya. How hard could it be to talk to Wolfram?" Murata became amused as he saw Yuuri's incredulous face at his statement. Apparently, it was really hard to talk to the blond as suggested by the other soukoku. Thus, Murata started entertaining the idea of how to approach Wolfram who was the main player in his scheme.

"Speaking of the devil… Well, Murata, I guess you're in luck since Wolfram's already heading our way so why don't you try and find out?"

"So what were you two talking about? Is it about any wench you cheater?" Wolfram automatically assumed as he neared the two other boys. Murata turned to Yuuri and mouthed the words, 'I guess you're right Shibuya. I'll just try later.'

"Erm, shouldn't we head back first before interrogating Yuuri? He's been shuddering for a while now and I'm afraid that your fiancé might get sick." Murata tried to divert the focus of their conversation, but then, he saw Wolfram's eyes darken with sadness once again as he muttered the word 'fiance.'

'_That's strange. Did something happen between these two again that I do not know?'_ Murata thought to himself. However, a quick glance at Yuuri who was wearing his usual naïve face quickly eliminated his theory. _'I guess the issue is just with von Bielefeld, which would make my idea more handy then.'_

"Are you coming or not Geika?" Wolfram asked who was already on his white horse.

"Hai hai, Lord von Bielefeld. I'm coming with you." Murata said as he mounted a brown horse, which must have been lent to them by the maidens. With that, the trio headed back to Blood Pledge castle where Murata's idea was waiting to unfold.

---

--

-

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

-

--

---

"So, Murata, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Hmm?" Murata stared at Yuuri until he recognized what Yuuri meant. "Oh yeah! I guess I need to work up on my courage because I need to talk to your fiancé."

"He's not my fiancé!" Yuuri shouted as his face suddenly became red as a tomato. Whether from hate, disgust or shame, Murata did not know. All he knew was that it was entertaining to make fun of Yuuri.

"Well, fiancé or not, that has nothing to do with me. I just need to find him and talk to him about something."

"All right, I get your point that you need to talk to Wolfram, but can't you tell me too? After all, you dragged me here and it's kind of unfair to not tell me anything right?"

"I'd be happy to share it with you, but I don't think that you'd understand it."

"Are you underestimating me?" Yuuri asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"It's not that…" Murata was not able to finish his sentence when he met Yuuri's determined gaze.

"Try me then."

"All right."

_'Here goes nothing._' Murata thought as he breathed in a deep sigh.

"Two words Shibuya. Defense mechanism." Seeing Yuuri's confused gaze, Murata knew that the other boy was a lost case.

'_It's not my loss.'_ Murata thought while he shrugged.

"See, I told you. I guess, I'll be on my way now Shibuya. I need to find your fiery soul mate. Jaa ne!" Murata waved at Yuuri who still had a lost look on his face.

"Defense mechanism? Is it connected to the security system or something?" Little did the young monarch know that the foreign words he heard were not so foreign to his ears. After all, they were just discussed by his teacher just before he took the bath that transported him back to Shin Makoku.

---

--

-

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

-

--

---

"Wait! Lord von Bielefeld!" Murata shouted as he spotted the prince at the end of the hallway. Wolfram in turn halted in his steps.

"What is it Geika?"

"Well, I was wondering whether you're interested with defense mechanisms?"

"Defense what?! Sorry to say this Geika, but I don't have time learning about foreign subjects when I'm about to meet my troop. IF this is all you had in mind, then please excuse me Geika." Murata didn't even had time to explain his concept before Wolfram rejected his proposition with a curt, but clear reply.

Murata frowned. He didn't want to use dirty tricks, but the mazoku prince was leaving him no choice. "What if I told you that this defense mechanism can help you in deciding about what to do with Yuuri?" Murata's voice sounded so strong and clear even to his own ears, which made him feel guilty when he saw that the other boy stiffened as a reaction to his words.

_'I was right. Something DID happen for Wolfram to be affected like this.'_ Murata thought.

"Anyway, are you interested?"

Without turning to face him, Wolfram replied, "I'm listening."

"You see, to make things short, I think that I might be able to help you discover your feelings for Yuuri by helping you analyze yourself and uncovering the defense mechanisms that you use."

"And that would help me because?" Wolfram finally faced Murata and gave the other boy a questioning look.

"I guess it would make you see that you're in denial about a lot of things so it might make it easier for you to accept whatever might happen with your 'accidental' engagement as Yuuri would put it." Again, Murata saw the pained look in Wolfram's eyes.

"Look, Wolfram. You have nothing to lose. Just listen to me okay?"

After a short pause, he saw a tiny nod coming from the blond.

"Great, I guess we'll just have to meet again tomorrow. After all, dinner's almost ready." With that, Murata left Wolfram with thoughts of what might happen tomorrow.

"If Yuuri was able to cage Wolfram's heart, then I'm willing to give Wolfram the key to his freedom if Yuuri doesn't care about him." He mumbled to himself, unknowing that someone heard his private speech.

---

--

-

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

-

--

---

**Author's note:**

How do you like the first chapter? Anyway, this was actually a spur of the moment kind of fanfic. I've had the idea for this fic for awhile during our discussion about Sigmund Freud, but I was only able to publish it now due to our sucky internet connection. So, do you like it? I hope that you'd drop comments or constructive criticisms to help me… And oh yeah, if you still don't have any idea about what defense mechanisms are, don't worry because I'll explain the concepts more on the next chapters. Also, forgive me for the grammatical errors because I don't have a beta reader and I'm already kind of groggy right now because it's around 2:30 a.m. already so please, just point out the mistakes and I'd correct it.

In addition, I'm sorry that I made another fanfic when I rarely update my fanfic 'Wrong.' I have already figured out the plot and the only thing that I have to do is to write it down so be assured that I haven't dropped my intention in finishing that fic.

See you next chapter (hopefully!), but let me leave you with questions to think about.

Why is Wolfram sad whenever Yuuri or the engagement is mentioned? Why does Murata want to help Wolfram? Who heard Murata's declaration of helping Wolfram? And how would the defense mechanisms help Wolfram?


	2. Defense Mechanisms

**DEFENSE MECHANISMS**

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and its characters.

Chapter 2: Defense Mechanisms

-

--

---

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARARMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMA**

**---**

**--**

**-**

"You know, I haven't got all day great sage." Wolfram stated while tapping his impatient foot to an imaginary beat.

Murata rolled his eyes. "You didn't need to tell me that Mr. Obvious. I have eyes- - and even eye glasses to boot- - to notice how bored you are already."

"Well if you're so witty and all, then why not enlighten me right NOW?!" Wolfram hollered while Murata flinched in response. "After all, you're the great sage then you must know how precious time is."

"All right. Sheesh, you didn't need to get so worked up; I already understand your point unlike Shibuya who needs a lot of reminding." Murata stopped teasing Wolfram. Again, that pain in the green eyes of the other boy appeared which was becoming more and more familiar with Murata.

Murata continued staring at Wolfram obliviously until the mazoku caught his calculating gaze fixed at him. "What the hell are you staring at you pervert?" Even though fiery insults were the words that were spouting from the blonde's lips, Murata felt understandably more comfortable. This was the Wolfram that he knew, not the angsty type that appears whenever he mentions the words Yuuri, engagement and heaven forbid connecting those two words in one sentence.

"Well, did you call me just to have a staring contest geika? Because I assure you, I'd win this contest after I've burnt you so bad for wasting my precious time!"

"Fine, fine. You didn't need to yell." Murata said as he walked towards the chair in the middle of the room. He sat down and gestured to his companion to do the same, which the other happily and violently obliged in. He winced as the other's chair made contact with the floor and produced an excruciating sound.

"Now that we are already settled, let's get down to business." Wolfram only huffed in response at his statement.

"Right, right." He laughed or more like whimpered at Wolfram's reactions. "I guess we just have to stick to the basics… So lord von Bielefeld, have you already encountered the term defense mechanisms?"

"Duh, you just mentioned it yesterday." Replied the blond in an arrogant manner. Murata on the other hand was trying to restrain himself from retorting in a childish manner, which his companion had already mastered.

"Right, I guess I did." Murata sighed. "So, based on what little context clues I have left you yesterday, have you made any form of deduction about what defense mechanisms could be?"

"Obviously, no. Seeing that you DID give me little or rather no clue at all for that matter, which resulted in me being unable to make possible deductions." Murata just stared in return, but in truth, he was pulling out his hair in his mind.

_'Calm down, Ken Murata. You can handle this. Besides, there's no use responding to him in a childish manner too. One brat is enough for Shin Makoku to deal with and he's got the crown to that title already.' _

"Forgive me for my forgetfulness then." Wolfram only fixed him a pointed glare.

"Lord von Bielefeld, Id like you to introduce to the concept of defense mechanisms. But, before we proceed, I guess I need to enlighten you on what sort of field this concept is connected to. On earth, we have this field of study called 'Psychology' and it's basically the study of mental processes and behavior." At that statement, Wolfram's eyebrows started twitching.

"Are you implying that there is something wrong with me? That I'm insane?"

_'Great. Why does he have more outbursts now than usual anyway?' _Murata could only grimace at his question as he felt a major headache creeping up.

"No, that's not what I said and you know it." That finally shut Wolfram up. "Now, would you let me continue?" As a response, Wolfram only gave a tiny nod. It did not escape Murata's notice that he was sitting quite stiffly and in such a straight manner, which troubled the soukoku. _'Have I offended him too much? Or is he just being defensive over what we are about to discuss?'_

Murata internally shook his head to rid himself of unwanted questions. "As I was saying earlier, Psychology is the study of behavior and mental processes. Now, to make things clear, psychology is not reserved for the clinically insane, trust me so you don't have to worry." Murata glanced at the blond who only had tightened lips to show him.

"So, this study, Psychology is now popular in our world so it's no wonder that there were a lot of proponents who helped make a place for this field. One of those people was called Sigmund Freud and he was the one who developed the concept of defense mechanisms."

"He developed a lot of defense mechanisms, but I would only elaborate on those that are applicable to you using my limited knowledge. After all, I am no psychologist or even a student of that field for that matter."

"So basically, you're saying that you'd attempt to help me using concepts that you have just read and are probably as foreign to you as your writing system is to me?" Wolfram stated in a frank manner with an incredulous look written all over his face. As a response, Murata could only wince. _'He sure knows how to make people feel down.'_

"That was exactly what I wanted to say Lord von Bielefeld." was Murata's curt reply. Wolfram regarded him with an unreadable expression.

"Why don't you start with defining this defense mechanism then?" Murata's face brightened as he realized that Wolfram was giving him a chance.

"Thank you Lord von Bielefeld for being patient. As a return, I'd try to make things shorter and easier. So basically, there's a part in everyone of us called 'id.' Now this thing called id is like a baby that has a lot of wants and impulses. This thing is always leaving you wanting for more so you are always left unsatisfied. Do you understand things so far?" Wolfram nodded albeit slowly.

"This is where defense mechanisms enter. People generally use defense mechanisms daily and sometimes even in an oblivious manner. These defense mechanisms as implied by its name are what we use to protect us from unwanted experiences. But, using these mechanisms too much is bad. It makes it harder to satisfy id impulses. So, in other words, defense mechanisms must be used properly; it must be used only to avoid dealing directly with sexual and aggressive implosives and to defend itself against the anxiety that comes with them."

"I don't really understand where you are coming at and I don't really see how all of this is connected to me." Wolfram stated with confusion in his eyes.

"To make things short, I think that you are using too much defense mechanism that you don't know what you want anymore." Murata replied, staring deep into his companion's eyes.

"So you really are implying that I'm crazy aren't you?" Wolfram bellowed, his indignation flaring. He unintentionally stood up because of his anger.

'Stop the accusations. You know that that is not what I meant to do." Murata answered with a stern voice. Wolfram stared at Murata for a long time before settling down once again with a lot of noise.

"I've told you before, I'm going to try and help you concerning your relationship with Yuuri. You don't need to be suspicious about anything."

"And how are you supposed to do that? You yourself admitted that you are an amateur in this field."

"Well, sometimes Wolfram, all you need is someone to talk to." Murata replied with sincerity leaking in all of his words. Wolfram's eyes widened and for a moment, Murata saw the stubbornness in them waver a bit.

"I'm here for you Wolfram. I am willing to listen and help you. If you'd just let me help you analyze yourself then maybe, you would be able to figure out what you really want."

"I don't need your pity." Wolfram scoffed as he averted his gaze.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that someone does really care for you?" Murata answered. "I'm here to help you realize what you really want!" The usually calm and collected exterior of Murata finally collapsed. Desperation started showing in his tone of voice yet, he found out that he hardly cared. Wolfram had this innate talent of unnerving others and he discovered that he was not an exception to the rule.

"Who are you to tell me what I want anyway?!" Wolfram retorted with anger and hurt shining in his expressive eyes.

"I'm a friend." With these three words, Wolfram's eyes started watering a bit. Murata, seeing that he was getting through continued, "Please Wolfram. Just give this a try ne? You can start by telling me what's wrong." Murata whispered in a soft voice, silently goading Wolfram to speak as he held on to the blond prince's hand.

Wolfram wiped the tears in the sleeves of his uniform. "Well…" He chewed his bottom lip showing his reluctance to reveal what was on his mind. Murata strengthened his hold on Wolfram's hand to persuade the other to speak.

"I… just broke my engagement to Yuuri."

-

--

---

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAO**

---

--

-

**Author's Note:**

Well, how'd you like it? Was it somehow confusing? I'm sorry if there were a lot of foreign concepts that I myself do not understand fully. And, if there are things that I explained in a wrong manner, just point it out or something. Our teacher did not really dwell too much on this topic so there are things that are kind of vague to us, which left us to our own devices. Also, please forgive me if this chapter was kind of short; I think that it was suitable to stop at this point because the cliffhanger would be nice.

Once again, please forgive me if there are a lot of grammatical errors. Again, I'm doing this at around 3:00 a.m. so it's no wonder that I'm already groggy. It's actually a miracle that I have updated this fast and that is only because I was on vacation. So, if you like how this story is progressing (or if you do not), please leave reviews or concrits to urge me to write the next chapter.

And oh yeah, thanks for the lovely reviews: xZanayu, Aki plz., XxSexiItxX, hinataAsakura, Lemonysh, XEOHE, goku- chan, Meredith Trainor, dragonfire7654321, spikesluscious, mystakenidentity and nevynwatcher (for whom I have another question for =] ).

Question for the next chapter: Why did Wolfram break the engagement?


	3. Undoing

**DEFENSE MECHANISMS**

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and its characters.

Chapter 3: Undoing

-

--

---

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARARMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

**---**

**--**

**-**

"What?" Murata asked hollowly, still unable to comprehend the words that Wolfram uttered and its possible implications.

"Don't make me repeat whatever it is that I have said. I know that you heard me." Wolfram growled dangerously, which did not scare Murata at all for he was more concerned with the engagement issue.

"I'm sorry. The right question should have been 'why?'" Murata gently took hold of Wolfram's shoulders to emphasize and share his concern with the other mazoku. He looked straight into Wolfram's distraught eyes, which caused the other teen to break the eye rapport by shifting his head sidewards. Murata stepped back seeing that the other boy was becoming quite uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of silence, Wolfram finally spoke up, "I just finally faced reality." He shrugged noncommittally, which was a failed attempt to look like he was indifferent to the situation. In return, Murata gave off a big sigh.

Enraged and offended by the other's response, Wolfram shouted, "I beg your pardon? Is there something laughable or mundane about my statement?"

"Why of course there is Lord von Bielefeld. As a matter of fact, I would rather hear the story behind your decision instead of hearing about your futile excuses."

"There is nothing more to it!" Wolfram shouted childishly, stomping his feet to emphasize his point. However, he quickly stopped his ranting as soon as he saw Murata's expression.

The great sage took hold of his arms and dragged him towards a chair. The soukoku made him sit down. The shock was evident in Wolfram's face. He never thought that Murata had such a level of great strength behind his lanky figure. Wolfram shied from Murata's presence and touched his arms where Murata's fingers grasped him sturdily.

"Enough of this joke Lord von Bielefeld. I want to know the truth. Now." Murata's eyes shimmered dangerously and Wolfram gulped as soon as he registered that the great sage was indeed serious.

"Just so you know, I don't lie and I mean it. I never lie. Whatever I said before was true. I finally did see reality and I guess I just wanted to pursue whatever it is that reality has to offer to me instead of running after a fantasy that I can never attain in my whole existence as a full- blooded mazoku." Wolfram smiled bitterly as he glanced at Murata who was completely absorbed by the fire wielders confession.

"Lately, I've been noticing that Yuuri's becoming a great ruler. I'm not saying that it's bad, but then, he never had enough time to talk to me anymore. Not that I'm saying that we had enough time before to talk and try to get to know one another better; the only thing that we did was to argue and to tease each other. The thing is, whatever limited time I had with him was slowly dwindling until there was a time that we did not have the chance to communicate anymore. When he does have free time, he uses it to travel to earth." Wolfram paused and looked at Murata. The soukoku felt the other's anxiousness over the subject. He can see that Wolfram was hesitating to share something; probably his personal feelings about the matter. In response, he nodded his head in understanding to show Wolfram that he is still listening intently.

"Well, since I had more time due to Yuuri's busy schedule, I also got more contemplative. I realized how little I mattered to him. Everyday, he meets with Conrad to do his daily exercise. He spends his mornings with Gunter who teaches him. Gwendal watches over him whenever he has to sign papers. Greta is there to keep him company when he's feeling too stressed and I…" Wolfram stopped midway and laughed in a mocking manner. "I guess you know the answer to that. I bet, he complains to you about me…That I'm inconsiderate, loud, brash and a brat."

"That's not true." Murata lied. Yuuri did in fact complain about Wolfram in the past, but he would never tell that to the irate blonde.

"Oh sure, Geika. I heard him ranting about me in the baths so there's no use trying to hide the ugly truth from me." Wolfram stated making Murata feel miserable for lying.

"As I was saying, I was just a hindrance to Yuuri. The others are helping him develop and I am only slowing it down. Then, I started thinking why I should continue this whole charade. He has enough protection from Conrad. You and Gunter have the task to keep him wise and updated. Gwendal teaches him morality principles and Greta provides all the affection that he would need. There's no room for me anymore."

"So, if there's no room for me anymore in his life, then I probably should make enough room for myself in my own life right?" Grudgingly, Murata nodded. He could see where this conversation was heading to.

"I maybe quite young, but I am of marrying age. My uncle also needs my support in governing the Bielefeld lands. So, if Yuuri does not need me anymore, then I probably should make myself useful by letting my uncle dispose of me. After all, my mother is too busy with her quest for free love that she could no longer look after me and obviously, my elder brothers are too tied up with matters concerning the state. Only my uncle has enough time to take me in and if I am indeed useful, then I can repay him with whatever it is that I am worth; be it a political marriage or something else. I would willingly do it just to make myself useful." Wolfram unknowingly clutched unto his uniform. Seeing the blonde's distressed state, Murata gently took hold of Wolfram's hand and laid it on the other's quivering lap. He lifted Wolfram's head and stared into his eyes.

"Ne, Wolfram, you're thinking too much." He chuckled and lightly tapped the other's nose. Unused to this kind of treatment, Wolfram blushed and slapped Murata's hand away.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The blonde exclaimed in anger or embarrassment. Murata could not tell.

"Well, you were so serious so I guess I had to humor you a little." Murata shrugged.

"You see, Lord von Bielefeld, you are using defense mechanisms as of this moment. Specifically, you are using reaction formation or undoing."

"Not this crap again. Can't we talk about this some other day?" Wolfram stood up, ready to walk away but Murata held unto his arm preventing him from getting up.

"I'm afraid not. We can't put this out any longer; you have to face the facts." Murata's determined gaze transfixed Wolfram who was unable to retort. Wolfram settled down into a more a comfortable position.

"As I was saying, you're undoing events. Before, you are running around, chasing after Yuuri, asking him to acknowledge your engagement. Now, you're breaking it. The thing is, you just can't wait for the time that Yuuri would dump you so you beat him to it."

Wolfram growled. "Frankly, I can't see the difference. Both scenarios have the same ending."

"I'll have to agree with you on that. But my main point is that you are doing this to protect yourself."

"What's wrong with trying to protect myself? To try and preserve my dignity or whatever's left of it?!" Wolfram shouted.

"Nothing." Murata replied blankly, which disturbed Wolfram. Once again, the mazoku settled down. "There's nothing wrong with trying to protect your self. In fact, I'll have to say that this decision of yours is the best one that you have ever made."

"It… is?" Wolfram asked, finding Murata's reaction weird.

"Oh yes, I think that it is the best option for you. You get to protect yourself and you were able to help Yuuri, the hopeless dud to decide for himself. Everyone's happy. Both of you are rid of an existing yet disregarded engagement." Briefly, hurt flashed through Wolfram's eyes and Murata regretted saying the hurtful things that he did.

"What's done is done. You have to stand up for your decisions." Murata cheerfully said and playfully slapped Wolfram's back.

"So, how did you deal with the process of breaking the engagement?"

"I slipped the paper into his paperwork." Wolfram answered lately, looking at his boots as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You did what?!"

"I said, I slipped it into his paperwork. What matters is that he did sign it."

"But you know that he never reads any of his paperwork seriously."

"I know. That's why I did it." Murata shook his head as he stared scornfully at the blonde.

"I can't understand your actions Lord von Bielefeld."

"Well excuse me!" Wolfram retorted. "I didn't do this for you anyway so why do you need to understand?"

"Because I'm trying to help you that's why!" Murata replied furiously. "Just… just try to understand that I'm doing this for your own good. I'm trying to patch up the mistakes that you made so first, just tell him directly that you have formally ended your engagement."

"I will in due time."

"And pray tell when this due time of yours is?"

"After I have decided what to do with my life."

"That's so selfish of you Wolfram!" Murata exclaimed. "Isn't that unfair to Yuuri?"

"You're talking about being unfair with me? Have you forgotten the shame that I have experienced every time Yuuri claims that I was taking a non-existent engagement too seriously? You're just as bad as him! I was wrong to trust you." Wolfram shouted as he walked out of the room. Murata winced as Wolfram loudly closed the doors.

Murata could only shake his head at the turn of events.

---

--

-

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

-

--

---

**Author's Note:**

I have to say that this is not a good chapter, but this would only serve as a transition to the next situation. I only did this to show you that I'm still alive so I quickly conjured up a chapter before I have this computer fixed. So, I guess the next chapter's gonna take up a long while before I can publish it. But, I promise that I would update it faster than any of my other 'updates' because it's summer and I have nothing to do so I'd probably have enough time to write. Again, I'm sorry for this short chapter and I'm sorry for the long delay. I really am!

Anyway, I hope that Wolfram's reason for breaking the engagement is practical. Over and over, Yuuri keeps on making Wolfram feel insignificant (though unknowingly) so I just tried to imagine how Wolfram reacts to it every time he is alone.

Oh, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Especially to: Lemonysh, XxSexItxX, Anonymous void (thanks for the comment; I kind of feel relieved since you affirmed the things that I have said), XZanayu, mystakenidentity, Jess anime and azab.

Don't hesitate to leave comments and concrits! See you next chapter (which would hopefully be longer and more substantial).


	4. Transition to Repression

**DEFENSE MECHANISMS**

By: Tenshi no Nanimo

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and its characters.

Chapter 4: Transition to Repression

-

--

---

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARARMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

**---**

**--**

-

Murata's eyes glanced down at his plate for the tenth time that same day. Not that he was just stalling because he found the food unappealing; that would never be the case for the cook always made sure that the food was cooked to perfection. Rather, he was too deep in thought to actually eat properly. For the tenth time too, his glance drifted from his plate to the blond prince. Looking at the other boy, he seemed normal enough minus the fact that he was not shouting or something, which was what normal was when Wolfram is involved. If that was the case, then Wolfram was acting abnormally for he was acting civilized for once, Murata mused. Wolfram was just eating his food properly, with all of the etiquette ingrained in his pretty little head showing. It was as if Wolfram was in his own world, enjoying the food and being unaware of his surroundings; like nothing was wrong. But, Murata would not be fooled. He knew that there WAS something wrong. And, indeed, there was.

One week had already passed after the explosive outburst of Wolfram. He broke the engagement and he did not even tell Yuuri, his fiancé or rather, ex- fiancé. Stunned to the core, Murata only stood still and was unable to respond appropriately. Once he had suppressed the shock and processed the information, he finally moved to run after Wolfram. Obviously, he was too late. The other boy had already crossed the courtyard before he could even react. Mentally, Murata cursed and kicked himself. Was he really the great sage? Well, what a great job he's been doing then! His reaction time is so slow that he could not possibly comprehend the fact that he is a great strategist and all… Realizing that he was silently rambling, Murata stopped. He had all the time in the world to scold himself later.

What he really wanted to do at the time was to shout 'stop' to the blond and explain that he was not siding with Yuuri or anything like that. Or, another option that entered his head was to ask 'why?' and shake the blond so hard until the other regained his common sense. Out of the two, Murata would have chosen the first option and that is what exactly what he would do and say once he is lucky enough to meet the young mazoku prince once again.

It turned out that he was in a really bad need for luck. It seemed that the gods or Shinou (which is most probably the case) is enjoying seeing him miserable. For days, he has not seen Wolfram. He wanted to attribute this occurrence with the fact that maybe, it was just coincidence that they had different paths and routines… but, that is not really the case and he knew it. Even though he has the tendency to be unlucky, there was still no way that he would not see the blond even once for four consecutive days! He was still in denial, but he guessed that it was time to face the truth that Wolfram was avoiding him.

He was about to give up when his luck started pouring in once again. Maybe Shinou had enough playing pranks on him? Putting the thought aside, Murata focused on his current mission. After four days with the absence of the blond prince (in his life), Murata finally spotted him training with his elite soldiers. With unrestrained energy, he shouted the blond's name while his hands were cupped to the sides of his mouth to make the sound louder.

"Wolfram!!!!"

No answer. Not even a flinch of recognition and more importantly, a glance. His hands dropped to the side. His suspicion that Wolfram was avoiding AND ignoring him was confirmed. But, it took him four days to track down the blond and he was not going to give up. He repeated calling the blond.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Again and again, he received the same cold treatment. Unbeknownst to him, Wolfram's soldiers have stopped what they were doing. The blue- clad soldiers paused in their sword exercised to look at both of their superiors—their captain and the Great Sage. In their eyes, it seemed like the two were having a lover's quarrels. But, they knew that they had to keep their mouths shut if they wanted to stay alive. So, they resorted to staying quiet. But, after a few more minutes, the stiffness was becoming more tangible. They could sense the mounting tension as their captain continued ignoring the Great Sage. But, they were not and did not have the same position to do the same thing that their captain was doing. In fact, if they would consider it, the Great Sage outranks their captain. So, they probably should do something to help the most superior out of them all… Right?

Of course, things were easier said than done. Who in their right mind would go against their fiery captain's wishes? One by one, the soldiers exchanged glances until finally, all of them settled on one person. Despite being reluctant (and afraid of being flamed alive), one of Wolfram's bravest soldiers stepped up to him and caught his attention.

"Sir," his voice was shaky and it did not go unnoticed by Wolfram. " I believe that the Great Sage has been trying to gain your attention… for quite some time now actually." His eyes were downcast and he started fiddling with his fingers. Time passed slowly and he finally noticed that things were unbearably quiet. Bravely lifting his eyes, he met his captain's murderous glare. If looks could kill, he was sure that he would have been buried six feet underneath. He shuddered terribly as Wolfram's intense gaze passed over the entirety of him, as if Wolfram was a prey looking at his unfortunate, but delicious dinner—which was him in this case.

"Are you really that dense soldier? Isn't it obvious that I have also been ignoring him for quite some time now? So, why have you decided to play the role of Mr. Obvious huh?" Wolfram's seething tone was accentuated by his constant poking at the poor soldier's chest. The others could only gasp in horror as they watched their companion fall to the ground due to Wolfram's incessant mocking. Seeing the amusing spectacle, Murata made his move forward.

"Good afternoon, von Bielefeld- kyo!" He chirped but suddenly stopped in his tracks as soon as Wolfram's glare transferred unto his approaching form.

"I thought that I have already made it clear that I do not want to see you, much less, talk to you." After saying those words, Wolfram turned around and attempted to continue training his soldiers.

Five minutes passed.

Five became ten.

Ten minutes turned into thirty.

Still, Murata refused to move and soon enough, Wolfram's eyes started twitching in irritation.

"You know what, Great Sage? You are starting to annoy the hell out of me!" Wolfram stomped his foot to emphasize his foor, which his soldiers took as a signal to move out. Slowly, they left the two and felt pity for the still- smiling Great Sage who is no on the receiving end of the hot- headed captain's tantrums. They were not sure how long that smile would last on that smug face.

"I thought that I made it clear that I am unwilling to talk to you? Can't you just take the hint and walk off like the Great Sage that you are? After all, you are supposed to be wise and I'm telling you that you are already threading on dangerous grounds as of this moment." Wolfram's eyes glinted dangerously as he said the last few words in a low voice. After which, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and attempted to stare the soukoku down.

"That is precisely the point why I have stayed. I am not as dense as Shibuya. I won't get easily scared by your brave front Wolfram." Murata stated with no hind of a smile on his face. In response, Wolfram's arms sagged to his sides. He stared hard at the other boy and seeing the sincerity in his façade, Wolfram nodded his head, showing his agreement to have a talk with him. He so wanted to talk to a friend, who is so different from the one who has always ignored him, and is brave enough to call him by his first name in such an endearing manner.

----

--

-

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

**-**

**--**

**---**

"And what pray tell would you want to talk with me now?" Wolfram asked in his usual brusque manner while slowly placing his hands on his hips and leaning towards one of the castle pillars. He knew that this was going to be a LONG talk. Thus, he better find a comfortable position, which is what he just did.

"First of all, I just want to say sorry for whatever thing that I might have said which apparently offended you." Hot, blazing eyes were suddenly glowering at him and Murata could not help but gulp down. After all, Wolfram could be scary at times that he wanted to be… which is most of the time.

"Why are you saying sorry when you don't even know if you have really managed to offend me? Is that really even the case?"

"Well, maybe the fact that you've been avoiding me for some time now is enough proof that you are mad at me?" Murata stated in a cheery manner. Wolfram's face suddenly became flustered as he came to realize that he was in a losing verbal battle against the Great Sage. He hated to admit it, but no one, even him could outwit the other boy. Wolfram mentally smacked himself and became even redder, but in embarrassment this time when he saw Murata's quizzical look that is focused on him. He quickly crossed his arms and gave off one of his infamous 'hmphs.' He heard Murata snicker which only served to infuriate him more.

"If you ARE indeed aware that you have already offended me then you must be aware that you've just insulted me again right? By being such an insensitive jerk!"

Murata smiled in response. At least, Wolfram was back to his usual rude self, which was a good start. He sweatdropped at that ironic thought.

"Forgive me then for being such an 'insensitive jerk' as you aptly put it. The thing is, I am quite dense." He paused in his speech and tapped his head with his pointing finger to emphasize his point. So far, the conversation has remained one- sided for the blond prince was not reacting. He only settled his still smoldering gaze on the wise soukoku, which was already starting to unnerve the latter. To break the building tension, the bespectacled boy only laughed things off.

After some period of pregnant pause, Murata continued his explanation. "What I am trying to say is that I want to know why you became made at me. Because for me, I found nothing wrong. I was just only saying that it is unfair for Shibuya." Seeing that the fire- wielding demon was about to blow off, which was dangerous considering his element, Murata took a step forward and held the other's arm in place as if to placate him.

Wolfram stopped midway with his unspoken protests and looked at the hand that was restricting his movements. Wolfram's face started turning crimson as he noticed that Murata was still not relinquishing his strong hold on him. He started wondering if Murata was aware of what he was doing to him since he just continued talking as if it was an everyday event to have physical contact with him. Since he thought that that was the case, Wolfram tried his hardest to relax and listen to what Murata was saying.

"Please try to calm down and listen to what I am saying Wolfram. I just want to know WHY you became mad at me. I am the great sage and it is in my position to have the duty to advise the king. Moreover, I am Shibuya's friend so it is only natural that I must care for him especially when it is concerned with personal issues. For example, his engagement… to you, where the current status is being hidden from him." Murata's dark gaze was unsettling together with his accusatory words so Wolfram did what he did best: he shifted his gaze elsewhere, giving the impression that he was ignoring the person that he was talking to.

Not liking the treatment that he received, Murata tightened his grip in on Wolfram's arm as his response. At first, Wolfram was startled that Murata had some strength underneath his lanky body, but his surprise quickly melted into anger. He shrugged the offending hands that were enclosed around his arms in great anger.

"You are right in claiming that you are dense! For once, have you or any other tried to stop and look at the other side, which is definitely NOT Yuuri's point of view? What about me? I've been constantly hurt because of his rejection… Heck, I even make a fool out of myself by chasing recklessly after him!" Wolfram's loud voice pierced through the air as it also did to Murata's heart.

"After all this time, you approached me, saying that you can help me. I actually felt glad that someone was paying attention to stupid ol' me. But, are you aware of what you did? You threw my hope right back at my face! After assuming the role of a friend who is concerned about me, you were so quick to judge me, to point out my faults and protect Yuuri again and again…. Against me, of all people! You make me look like the bad person in this silly situation!" By the end of the sentence, Wolfram was huffing so bad that he had to take a long pause from his angry tirade to catch his breath. He was silently thankful that Murata did not use the opportunity to speak himself.

Once more, he continued with his speech, but with a much gentler tone. "Yuuri… all of us treasures him. I understand the point that you only want what's best for him." Wolfram's eyes met Murata's briefly and the black- haired boy was taken aback by the deep love and sadness that were reflected on those viridian pools.

"Yuuri deserves the best… He has been a good king, a good father and a good friend." Wolfram spat the last word bitterly. Yes, after all of the time that he had spent on attempting to form a romantic relationship with his former fiancé, all he got in return was a one- sided friendship.

"Just so you know, I never had the intention of hurting Yuuri." The steady tone of Wolfram's voice only managed to captivate his sole audience more. "It's not a hidden fact that I like—no—that I love Yuuri." At this, Wolfram's gaze shifted downwards as his cheeks had a renewed flush covering it. Though he was not supposed to thing this, Murata found it cute, even endearing.

"I told you before, I promise not to keep Yuuri in the dark. I would really inform him of the cancellation of the engagement…. Just, not now."

"Why can't you just tell him now? Other people might just misinterpret things like I've done. You would only seem like the bad guy here. It's a lose- lose situation for you Wolfram."

"You must understand that this is self- preservation on my part. I love Yuuri with all my heart." Wolfram's hands settled on his chest and it ached Murata to see the fiery prince reduced in such a distressed state. He could almost see the tiny shattered pieces of the prince's heart falling to the harsh ground.

"I love Yuuri and that is why I am letting him go because he would never be happy with silly and bratty Wolfram. His happiness is mine, but if him being happy means him marrying a woman then I'd rather not see that. For once, let me be the self- centered person that all of you assume me to be. All I need is enough time to get away and settle myself some place else before I fully release Yuuri from the contract that is binding him to me." Wolfram finished in a mellow voice that is so different from the usual harsh one that he often uses. In fact, it was so different from the strong and tough countenance that Wolfram usually shows. This Wolfram—the one standing right before him—Murata perceived as vulnerable and fragile, almost to the point of breaking.

"Yare, yare! I've been a bad friend haven't I?" He lifted his left hand to scratch his head, attempting to look guilty. "I'm sorry Wolfram. I guess I really am an insensitive jerk. I know that I am Shibuya's best friend and that it is natural to care for him, but that does not mean that I should ignore my other friend… Ne?" He gave off a sheepish smile when he saw Wolfram's startled expression. Taking advantage of the chance, he stepped forward, making it possible to envelop the prince's lithe body in a warm hug. He then proceeded to settle Wolfram's head on the crook of his neck and placed a gentle hand on top of the yellow tufts of hair as if he was cradling the other boy's head.

"Seriously, Wolfram. I'm sorry. I should have taken into consideration that you are genuinely in love with Shibuya." Out of the blue, Murata felt his throat constrict and he was oblivious of the reason as to why it did.

"Contrary to popular belief, you are not a selfish loafer Wolfram." He whispered the words so gently into the other's ear as a lover would do to his beloved. "You are the most loving and selfless person that I have ever encountered; not only in this lifetime of mine, but all of those that preceded this one." With every word spoken by Murata, Wolfram shuddered in response, which the former greatly relished. He was happy that Wolfram did not pull away. Furthermore, he was ecstatic for an unknown reason. But the way that Wolfram's heartbeat was pulsing underneath him made him happy and excited to know that he was causing those extreme reactions.

Minutes passed by and the two stayed in the same position, relishing the moment. At the same time, Murata was pondering on how Wolfram had gained his deepest respect. He scolded himself for being an addition to Wolfram's pain by calling his decision unfair. What was unfair, he mused was how Wolfram was being treated and perceived by the others, even his own relatives. He was the exact opposite of a brat and he was saddened by the thought that Wolfram lived off of such cruel labels even though he was undeserving of it. Thus, Murata promised to himself that he would protect the vulnerable prince as much as he could, even if it meant going against Yuuri. It's no great loss for Yuuri because everyone loved him. On the other hand, Wolfram had no one at all to help and comfort him at his saddest hours.

On the other side, Wolfram's line of thought was directed at his new found friendship. It made him feel warm inside to know that someone actually cared for him. He was also glad that he could have someone to talk to in an unrestricted manner. Strangely, after their previous discussion, Wolfram felt more comfortable with Murata. He was no longer afraid that he would be betrayed by the other by siding with Yuuri. He let off a big sigh, releasing the great burden that was once inside of him. Now, there is someone who understands him so he feels like he is doing the right thing for he already has a pillar (not only literally!) to lean on when he is troubled.

"EeeeeeeUrgh!!!!!!"

From atop them, a huge crash was heard followed by Anissina's evil cackle and Gwendal's moaning. The two quickly separated with red faces. To put a stop on the awkward moment, Wolfram coughed out loud and said, "thank you for your understanding."

Beside him, Murata beamed and grasped his hand tightly.

"You know, you can always count on me!" The Great Sage uttered followed by a flirtatious wink. Automatically, Wolfram's heartbeat started racing while his face turned beet red. Upon seeing Wolfram's flustered face, Murata also started blushing. Both were clueless to the fact that maybe, just maybe, cupid's arrows are flying in the air; near them.

---

--

-

**KYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARAMAOUKYOUKARA**

-

--

---

**Author's Note:**

Whew, this chapter is longer than what I usually write! So, I hope that this makes up for the long time that I have not written. So much has been happening. Recently, my work load's becoming too much and sleep is no longer a necessity; it's become a luxury already. So, with what little free time I have, I have spent on writing the outline for this story and my other story entitled, "Wrong." I've got things figured out already. The only thing that I have to do is write it in prose form… Again, it's easier said than done. Every time I attempt to start writing, an obstacle comes in. For example, I was on a writing spree these past few days, but I couldn't type it in since the storm, "Ondoy" hit our country. It's all over the news; the Philippines was hit really bad. Though we were not affected by the flood, our neighborhood did experience some period of blackout so I had to write everything on paper…. Not to worry though. All I have to do is type them and edit things… Until my responsibilities as a college student hunt me down again. =_="

In addition, the reason why I'm stalling writing this fic is because I'm waiting for some revelations in my major subjects in Psychology. After all, defense mechanisms are severely used in different psychological topics. And, as luck would have it, I am currently taking up Basic Psychiatry and I've recently noticed that maybe, Wolfram has a paranoid and/ or avoidant personality disorder? I don't know, it's just a hunch… But, if I have enough basis then I might add this in the plot to spice things up a bit. Again, thank you for all the lovely reviews that you gave me (you know who you are~) I'm eternally grateful to all of you for you have served as the inspiration for this fic. So, as a reminder, reviews and concrits are greatly appreciated. See ya next time (hopefully) soon!^^


End file.
